I'll Leave You to Your Deduction
by AveJa
Summary: (Decisions Are Hard) Nikdo nemůže milovat Sherlocka Holmese dost na to, aby si ho vzal, to si aspoň myslí Scotland Yard. Tady je několik způsobů, jak může Scotland Yard zjistit, že má Sherlock ženu/přítelkyni/snoubenku. Fem!John. Série nenavazujících jednorázovek.
1. The Invitation

_Název: I'll Leave You to Your Deductions_

_Překlad: Ponechám vás vašim dedukcím_

_Autor: Decisions Are Hard_

_Fandom: Sherlock BBC_

_Zdroj: Fanfiction net_

_Varování: FemJohn_

* * *

Kapitola jedna – Pozvání

Ona normálně veliká obálka se mu vysmívá. Ukázalo se, že jemu adresovaný dopis na Scotland Yardu ve velké obálce obsahuje i velkou lupu a ostrý nebezpečně vypadající nůž na dopisy ve tvaru dýky. To je podezřelé a on se děsí otevření obálky ze strachu, že objeví nějaká nevyslovitelné hrůzy; povolání policejního důstojníka a spolupráce se Sherlockem Holmesem ho naučily být neuvěřitelně podezíravý vůči věcem jako je toto. Tento záhadný balíček obdržel bez zpáteční adresy a bez způsobu, jak říct, kdo ho odeslal, aniž by se musel ptát forenzního týmu nebo detektivního konzultanta Sherlocka Holmese. Pozoruje ji stejným způsobem, jakým jiní pokukují po zmiji a doufá, že nevypadá moc hloupě, když má mezi sebou a obálkou postavenou židli, jako by se bál, že může vyskočit a pokousat ho.

Už ji prozkoumal a vypadá to, že neobsahuje nic nebezpečnějšího, než nůž na dopisy, který byl ve větší obálce. Je to jen paranoia, dobře zasloužená paranoia, ale stejně jen paranoia. Zhluboka se nadechne a sedne si na svou židli. Rukou, která se netřese, sebere onen nůž na dopisy a zajede s ním pod klopu obálky. Silný těžký papír se rozjede jako horké máslo a on okamžitě ví, že je nůž na dopisy vysoce kvalitní a může být pravděpodobně použit jako smrtící zbraň. Položí nůž a vytáhne kartu, která je v obálce, přičemž si všímá její kvality. Karta je dost minimalisticky zdobená, ale je těžká a vypadá dost draze na pozvání. Má jemně krémovou barvu, která s blíží spíše žluté než bílé a do papíru jsou černým inkoustem vtisknuté velké zdobené litery WSSH a JHW, což je jediné zdobení.

Otevře kartu, přičemž si všimne vnitřku, který je stejně minimalistický jako vnějšek karty. Slova, která se mu tím ukážou jsou psaná tučným písmem, které je opět jediným zdobením. Ničeho z toho si ovšem doopravdy nevšímá, protože přímo tady a teď ve vteřině, kdy uvidí jména, skoro dostane infarkt. V oblých zdobných písmenech tam stojí slova 'Detektiv Inspektor Gavin Lestrade. Tímto jste srdečně zván na svatbu pana Williama Scotta Sherlocka Holmese a doktorky Johany Hany Watsonové konané v sobotu 21. února v kostele Sv. Marie ve 12 hodin. Nastávající pár vyžaduje, abyste se pro tuto událost oblékl formálně a dostavil se třicet minut před začátkem obřadu, kvůli zajištění vašeho místa. Těší se, že budete přítomen tomuto velice speciálnímu dni.'

Upustí obálku a skoro sám spadne na podlahu. Sherlock se žení! Vždyť ani nemá přítelkyni! A rozesílá pozvánky, když zbývají jen tři dny do obřadu! Na druhou stranu je to přesně jako Sherlock, jít se ženit a dát lidem méně jak týden na přípravu. A je to taky přesně jako Sherlock, použít metodu rozeslání pozvánek, která donutí každého s půlkou mozku jančit. S povzdechnutím si přitiskne ruce ke spánkům, aby předešel bolesti hlavy, o které ví, že se blíží. Bude muset na tu svatbu jít nebo bude muset čelit hněvu o drby ochuzený policejních síl. Kruci, chce jít, jen aby zjistil, jaký druh ženy by řekl ano Sherlockovi.

A tímto způsobem se přímo po práci objevil v obchodě s mini ledničkou ve frontě u pokladny. Prodavačka, žena, která vypadá, že jí je dost po čtyřicítce, se na něj usměje.

„Odchází vám dítě na univerzitu?"

„Ne, žení se mi kamarád. Tohle je svatební dar." řekne Lestrade a poplácá bok krabice, zatímco žena hledá čárový kód.

„Nějaký důvod, proč jste vybral mini ledničku a ne něco užitečnějšího, třeba mixér nebo kuchyňského robota?" zeptá se žena se smíchem v hlase, i když zboží naskenuje a nechá ho za něj zaplatit.

Lestrade se jen ušklíbne, když si vzpomene na svůj první pohled do ledničky v Sherlockově bytě.

„Věřte mi, kdybyste znala toho chlápka, co se žení, tak byste souhlasila, že jim tohle zachrání manželství."

* * *

_Pozn. autora: poděkování pro Betasanonymous za upozornění na pravopisné chyby._


	2. The Cab Ride

**Kapitola dvě - Jízda taxíkem**

Greg Lestrade se usměje a rozběhne se přes ulici k taxíku, který tam viděl smykem zastavovat. Vleze dovnitř, jenom aby zjistil, že se dostal dovnitř ve stejnou chvíli jako někdo další. Z druhé strany dovnitř vkouzla žena se špinavě blonďatými vlasy sestřihnutými překvapivě krátce s příjemnou opálenou tváří a s očima, které mají barvu tak tmavě modrou, že se dá snadno splést s hnědou. Její tvář je zbrázděna liniemi, ale je v ní i mladistvost a její rty jsou zkroucené do přátelského úsměvu a nos má otočený trošku nahoru. O její nohy se opírá hůl a černá bunda vypadá pohodlně na jejich ramenech a na nelichotivém běžovém pleteném svetru. Celkově vypadá neškodně a on jí věnuje přátelský úsměv.

„Nevadí vám, když se podělíme o taxík? Znám chlápka, co dokáže přivolat taxíky jako by kouzlem, ale já nikdy nemůžu žádný zastavit." povídá, zatímco se na ni dívá se snad přátelským úsměvem a ne šklebem. Tento jeho den je dlouhý a hektický a tenhle taxík je první špetka štěstí, která se mu za celý den zjevila.

„Ne, vím, jak těžké může být sehnat taxi." řekne ona s úsměvem, který je upřímný a přátelský.

„Vemte nejdřív dámu kam potřebuje, já vám řeknu svoji adresu potom." řekne Greg taxikáři a vidí muže, jak přikyvuje.

„Víte, kde je Angelo? Můj manžel mě požádal, ať se tam setkáme, ale nikdy mi neřekl adresu." zeptá se ona taxikáře, výrazem někde mezi zahambením a rezignací.

Taxikář přikývne a ona pokračuje.

„Můžete mě tam vzít, prosím?"

Obrátí se tváří k Lestradovi a napřáhne k němu ruku.

„John Watson." představí se, trochu zahambená vlastním jménem.

Greg překvapeně zamrká, ale příjme nabízenou ruku.

„Greg Lestrade. Nechci být nějak nezdvořilý, ale vy se vážně jmenujete John?"

„Jo, je to taková rodinná záležitost, jméno mojí sestry je Harriet, ale my jsme jí všichni vždycky říkali Harry. Podobně mně vždycky říkali John, ale jestli je vám to nepříjemné, tak mi klidně říkejte Johanna nebo jakkoliv, jenom ne Jo nebo JoJo." drmolí s výrazem někoho, kdo je zvyklý tohle všechno vysvětlovat, když se její oči najednou rozzáří a ona se na něj obrátí. „Počkat, Lestrade, je nějaká šance, že jste detektiv inspektor Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu?"

„Slyšela jste o mně?" řekne Greg s překvapeným úsměvem kolem rtů, když vás někdo pozná po jménu, připadá si pak jeden, jako by byl slavný.

Její tvář se rozzáří nadšeným úsměvem.

„Můj manžel o vás hodně mluví. Samozřejmě se neobtěžuje si zapamatovat křestní jména, takže jsem si nebyla jistá, jestli ten slavný DI Lestrade jste vy nebo nějaký jiný Lestrade. Vše, co vím jistě, je, že pracuje pro Scotland Yard." řekne Jaho s vědoucným úšklebkem, jako by chápala vtip, který jemu nedošel.

„Ne, já jsem jediný DI Lestrade v Londýně, tím si jsem jistý. Tak váš manžel, kdo to je, nemyslím si, že bych znal nějakého Watsona." ptá se Greg s upřímnou zvědavostí.

„Potkali jste se skrze práci." odpoví mu s úsměvem a jemu je hned jasné, že před ním něco skrývá. Ani se to nepokouší nějak maskovat.

„Váš manžel, kterého bych znal? Není to kriminálník, kterého jsem pomáhal zatknout, že ne?" řekne Greg a v očích se mu začne objevovat panika, když si představí, že by byl zabit naštvanou manželkou na zadní sedačce taxíku. Mentální představa toho, že by byl poražen ženou s holí, která se mu objevila v hlavě, se mu ani trochu nelíbí. Být části sil spravedlnosti a práce se Sherlockem z něj udělali paranoika.

Žena ze sebe vyrazí překvapeně znějící vydechnutí, jako by ji myšlenka, že by byl její manžel zločinec nikdy ani nenapadla.

„Ou! Ne! Ne, můj manžel _není _kriminálník, ale kdybych vám řekla, kdo to je, neuvěřil byste mi."

„Takže nějaké velké zvíře?" zeptá se Greg, jeho úsměv zpátky ve tváři, když nečelí potencionální hrozbě.

„Ve své hlavě určitě je." řeken ona se stejným vědoucím úsměvem, jaký měla předtím.

Greg se zamračí.

„Myslím, že jste mě dostala. Nikdo mě nenapadá."

„Pravděpodobně mě a jeho pohromadě uvidíte dost brzo. Teď, když jsem zpátky, si můj manžel vzal do hlavy představu, že budu jeho asistent a je velice přesvědčivý. Příště, až ho potkáte, budu pravděpodobně přimo u něj, abych podala pomocnou ruku. Já se po pravdě akorát včera dostala domů z Afgánistánu. Nejspíš byste mě potkal dříve, kdybych nebyla tam." řekne a s něžným úsměvem potřepává hlavou.

„Afgánistán?" řekne Greg, zmatenost jasná z výrazu jeho obličeje a z tlumeného hlasu.

„Byla jsem v armádě a střelili mě." řekne John, hořkost zbarví její slova a rozprostře se po jejím obličeji. „Byla jsem doktor, armádní doktor. Už nemůžu nadále sloužit, tak mě poslali do důchodu."

„Děkuju za vaše služby." řekne jemným hlasem, zatímco k ní napřahuje ruku k potřesu.

„Můžu říct to samé pro vás, detektiv inspektore." potřese mu rukou. „Kdokoliv, kdo se rozhodne trávit svůj čas ochranou lidí, má můj respekt a mimo to, kdokoliv vydrží s mím manželem, si ho zaslouží taky." řekne s jasným úsměvem.

„Je otravný?" zasměje se Lestrade.

„Obíhá Země kolem Slunce?" řekne pobaveně, jako by to byl vtip, který chápe jen ona.

„Takže je otravný."

„Ano, je, ale stejně ho miluju." řekne s úsměvem.

„Vaše zastávka se blíží, bude po vaší straně auta, paní." řekne taxikář.

Taxi zastaví a ona zaplatí svou cestu.

„Bylo milé se s vámi setkat, Gregu." řekne s úsměvem.

„Nápodobně." odpoví, než žena vystoupí, zabouchne za sebou dveře a odkulhá k Angelovi.

Lestrade nemyslel na podivné setkání v taxíku, dokud se nerozhodl pozvat Sherlocka na další místo činu. Když onen muž přijel o dvě hodiny později, Greg skoro omdlel. Přímo vedle něj stála žena z taxíku. Sherlocka, ona se vdala za Sherlocka a on se bál, že si vzala nějakého zločince. Tohle je horší, mnohem, mnohem horší.

„Tohle je váš manžel!" zařval.

Bohužel pro něj, nikdy se na incident 'váš manžel' nezapomnělo.

* * *

_Pozn. autora: K předchozí kapitole, lupa z půlky představuje svatební téma, což je záhadná vražda a z půlky je způsob, jak vyděsil lidi, podobně jako Lestrada. Byl to Johnin nápad. Snažila jsem se vymyslet jméno, které by pro holku bylo stejně zahambující jako je Hamish pro kluka a jsem ráda, že nejsem jediná, komu jméno Johana Hana příjde vtipné._


	3. The Harry Incident

**Kapitola třetí – Incident s Harry**

* * *

Ta žena je šílená. Je taky hysterická a dramatická a tisíc a jedna věcí, se kterými se on zrovna teď nemusí zabývat. Lestrade chytne hlavu do dlaní, zatímco poslouchá blonďatou ženu, která je oblečená na večer, jak hlasitě křičí o krvi, a jak zničené jsou její nové boty, a jak strašný pro ni byl dnešní den, a jak moc to malé zranění na jejím boku bolí. To musí být zrovna jeho smůla, že jediný svědek pro děsivě násilnou vraždu, co je v jeho jurisdikci, prostě musí být šíleně naštvaná opilá ženská. Ona pořád přemílá dokola to samé a trvá to snad celé hodiny a celá ta záležitost je pořádný zmatek a nechce to přestat. Žena odmítá opustit místo činu a nastoupit do ambulance, protože jí je jedno, že je svědek a bude třeba, aby podala výpověď a byla ošetřena kvůli pomalu krvácejícímu zranění na jejím boku. Místo toho, aby je poslechla, tak křičí do svého telefonu a opile se přitom zadrhává při každém jednom slově, takže nikdo nedokáže pochopit, co říká. Je to skoro úleva, když pustí mobil, teda dokud nezačne znovu brečet.

Deset minut později je Lestrade akorát ve stavu, kdy si začne škubat vlastní vlasy z hlavy kvůli čistému zoufalství. Donovanová a Anderson za sebou mají obzvláště zlou hádku a samozřejmě, že to museli přenést i do práce, tým je skoro celý postavený z čerstvě dostudovaných nováčků, opilá žena se rozhodla pro hysterický pláš u zdi a v různých intervalech křičí kolem, že ji nemůžou dát sedativa, protože je opilá dost na to, aby ji to zabilo, kdyby to zkusili a jeho už tak dost hořký den se ještě zhoršuje. To je právě ta chvíle, kdy vedle zastaví taxi a Sherlock Holmes se vydá směrem k Donovanové pro jednou bez své charakteristické povýšenosti. Místo toho vypadá lehce neklidně a z nějakého důvodu to Lestrada udělá ještě ostražitějšího.

„A, Donovanová, problémy ve vztahu?" zeptá se Sherlock mimochodem, když jde k policejní pásce.

„Co tady děláš, Pošuku?" štěkne Sally, její vztek na Andersona je snadno přesměrovatelný na detektivního konzultanta.

„Byl jsem pozván." řekne Sherlock s falešným úsměvem, který vypadá víc jako grimasa.

„Lestrade tě nevolal." procedí Sally skrze zaťaté zuby.

„Ano, ale já jsem nebyl pozvaný Lestradem." řekne Sherlocka, zatímco se sklání pod páskou a otočí se od Donovanové se zavláním jeho pláště. Vydá se k brečící ženě a ucukne, když ta kolem něj hodí ruce a hlasitě se mu rozvzlyká do pláště. Sherlock stojí a tváří se, jako by neměl jediné tušení, co dělat, zatímco ona do jeho ramene kňourá nesrozumitelné hlouposti. Lestradovi by to přišlo vtipné, kdyby tenhle den nebyl až tak strašný, že ze sebe nedokáže vymáčknout dost trpělivosti, aby byl pobavený.

Lestrade přejde k nim a položí ruku na rameno druhého muže.

„Nevím, proč jsi sem přišel, ale potřebovali bychom tvoji pomoc." mávne rukou ke stále vzlykající ženě a doufá, že nevypadá nebo nezní tak zoufale, ale si připadá. „Ona nepřestává brečet a my potřebujeme její výpověď. Musí taky jít za mediky a nechat si ošetřit zranění. Není to hluboké, ale nechceme, aby se to říznutí zanítilo, jenže ona nás neposlouchá."

Sherlock přikývne, zatímco konečně přijde na to, co s rukama a roboticky přejíždí rukou po ženině hlavě.

„Chápu."

„Co tady vůbec děláš?" zeptá se Lestrade, úleva neúmyslně změnila tón jeho hlasu.

„Harry umí telefonovat." řekne Sherlock prostě, jako by právě nebyl používán jako obrovský kapesník.

„Jasně, kdo je Harry a proč ti volal?" Lestrade nemá tušení, kdo to je, ale vážně uvažuje o tom, že onoho Harryho hned na místě doporučí na povýšení.

Sherlock se na něj jen zamračí.

„Harry je moje švagrová a zrovna teď se zdá být dost vystresovaná kvůli tomu, co se děje."

„Počkat, tohle je tvoje švagrová? Mycroft je ženatý?" ptá se Lestrade, zmatek jasně patrný v jeho hlase, protože v jeho hlavě neexistuje způsob, že by byl Mycroft Holmes schopný se najít ženskou, která by se nějak popasovala s jeho šmíráckými tendencemi.

Sherlock si povzdechne.

„Já jsem. Tohle je Harry Watsonová, moje švagrová, je to alkoholička. Je pravděpodobné že během dnešní noci už nebude střízlivá a s největší pravděpodobností si tohle nebude ráno pamatovat."

Řečeno jednoduše, Lestradův mozek se rozbil. Zarazil se, všechno v jeho těle zastavilo práce a jeho mozek se ani neobtěžoval ani připomenout jeho plicím, že mají dýchat. A on tu jenom stojí a s vyvalenýma očima a pusou dokořán zírá na Sherlocka, dokud se mu nějak nepodaří dostat z omámení způsobeného objevem, že Sherlock Holmes, který prakticky všechny nenávidí, je ženatý. Popravdě není jedinou osobou, která se musí vypořádat s mozkem, který havaroval kvůli tomu nemožnému kousku informace. Skoro každý policista na místě činu zírá na Sherlocka, jako by mu narostla druhá hlava, místo toho,aby sledovali opilou loutku. Lestrade se stačí ze svého zasnění probrat akorát včas, aby stačil zachytit, co se dělo poté.

„Ty nemůžeš být ženatý, jaká ženská by kdy souhlasila, aby si tě vzala?" zaječí Sally, když se přiřítí blíž a v očích jí plane oheň. Namíří mu prst na obličej a křičí dost nahlas, aby to přehlušilo i Harryino uši rvoucí vytí.

„Tohle je jen nějaký trik, abys zakryl svoje zločiny! Celý tenhle bordel je nejspíš způsobený tebou! Já jsem nikdy neviděla tvoji ženu! Existuje vůbec nebo je jenom jedním z dalších tvojich triků. A jestli existuje, o čemž dost pochybuju, tak utekla, když zjistila, co seš to za monstrum, že?"

Sherlockovi oči se zúží, i když omotá paži kolem Harry, jako by chtěl plačící ženu chránit.

„Moje žena existuje a je v Afgánistánu. Je tam po poslední tři roky."

Sally se hořce rozesměje, její kyselá slova se rozprskávají po místě činu jako zkažené mléko.

„To mě vůbec nepřekvapuje, kdybych já byla spletla a vzala si tebe, taky bych utekla, co nejdál."

Sherlock po ní štěkne, jedovatost v jeho hlase skoro tak silná, aby ji bylo vidět, jak se mu kroutí mezi zuby a odkapává z jeho jazyka.

„Moje žena je kapitán Johana Watsonová z pátého Northumberlandského střeleckého oddílu. Je armádním lékařem a odešla za moře, aby sloužila své zemi, ne aby utekla ode mě." Sherlock se otočí na Lestrada a jedovatost se mu z jeho hlasu vytratila tak rychle, jako by před okamžikem vůbec neštěkal po Donovanové jako bojový pes. „Vezmu Harry zpátky na Baker Street. Paní Hudsonová na ni dá pozor, zatímco já tohle vyřeším. Můžete si pro její výpověď přijet ráno."

Otočí se vyrazí pryč, Harry navádí svou paží. Usadí ji v taxíku a ujistí se, že sedí pořádně, než sám nastoupí druhou stranou. Taxi vyrazí pryč a Lestrade za ním jen bez výrazu hledí. Ze svého zasnění se dostane, teprve, když auto zmizí za rohem.

„Vážně se to stalo? Příjde mi, že jsem musel usnout a něco se mi zdálo, protože teď nedává vůbec nic smysl."

* * *

_Pozn. autora: Tohle jsou jednorázovky a jsou propojené společným tématem -Sherlock má vztah s ženou Johnem a nikdo na Scotland Yardu o tom neví.- Pokud na sebe některé části budou navazovat, poznáte to, protože povídky budou pojmenované např. 'Pozvání: Incident s tvojí ženou'. Tj. pokračování kapitoly, dvojtečka, název pokračování. Bude-li víc pokračování, všechny budou mít v názvu jméno první kapitoly příběhu,ne všechny navazující části._

_Pozn překladatele. Hele, dá se 'she was dressed to the nines' přeložit nějak normálně? Protože pro výraz 'nines' krom různých variací na číslici devět jiný překlad neznám._

_Další pozn. překladatele: Víte, jak blbě se překládají věty o Harry, pokud nechcete, aby každý hned ze sloves poznal, že je holka?_


	4. The Dinner at Angelo's

**Kapitola čtyři – Večeře u Angela**

* * *

Anderson se usměje, když si prohlíží italskou restauraci Angelo a omotá svou paži kolem Sallyina pasu. Je to perfektní místo, kam vzít Sally na jejich schůzku. Je to malý podnik, mimo hlavní trasu a vypadá romanticky. Je to také podnik, kam by jeho manželka nevkročila. Mezi ním a Sally není nic vážného, ale občas je milé sdílet spolu romantickou večeři venku, která by skončila způsobem, jakým si on přeje a ne další hádkou. Vejde do malé italské restaurace a usměje se na obsluhu. Číšník jim věnuje zdvořilý úsměv a odvede Andersona a Sally k malému stolku, kde jim každému podá jídelní lístek a zeptá se jich, co by si rádi objednali. Protože je v marnotratné náladě, objedná Anderson lahev Sallyna oblíbeného vína a na chvíli se vyhřívá v jejím zamilovaném pohledu. Zatímco si prohlížejí menu, Anderson krátce vzhlédne a to, co uvidí, způsobí, že mu skoro upadne čelist.

Před restaurací stojí v celé své slávě a ve svém dlouhém kabátě a šále Sherlock Holmes, který drží dveře otevřené, aby dovnitř do restaurace pustil ženu, která byla za ním. Ta není moc vysoká, popelavě blond vlasy sestřižené do skoro vojensky vypadající délky. Její tvář je opálená a s vráskami, ale Anderson by neřekl, že vypadá staře, je spíš kolem jeho věku, možná o trošku starší. Má na sobě škaredý svetr, který vypadá jako den stará ovesná kaše, džíny a černou bundu, která vypadá o moc lépe, než onen svetr. Co je ale opravdu překvapující, je, že se Sherlock směje a nezní to ani trochu falešně nebo odpudivě, jeho hluboký baryton se s lehkostí nese přes místnost.

Číšník dvojici zavede ke stolu hned u dveří a Anderson se zamračí, Sherlock prostě musí všechno zničit, že? Jeho večer na rande se Sally prostě musí být ve stejné restauraci, kam se Sherlock rozhodl vzít svou klientku. Snaží se ty dva ignorovat, ale je to těžké, protože každých pár minut jeden nebo druhý vybuchne smíchy a Anderson pomalu začíná pochybovat, že by ona záhadná žena byla klientka. Ona myšlenka, že by mohla být na rande se Sherlockem, proběhla jeho mozkem, ale byla okamžitě zavrhnuta. Sherlock nikdy nechodí na rande, a i kdyby chodil, Anderson si ho dokáže představit jenom s někým, jako je on. Samozřejmě jako rande Anderson myslí festival směšnosti, protože přiznejme si, Sherlock by netušil, co dělat v životě mimo svůj malý psycho svět.

Anderson a Sally si objednají své večeře a čekají, až jim bude naservírováno jejich jídlo, ale jejich romantická noc venku už je zničená prokletím jejich existence. Nemůžou si v klidu povídat, protože je tam i Sherlock a Anderson začíná být paranoidní, že jediný důvod, proč je Sherlock tady, je jejich šmírování, aby mohl zbytku Scotland Yardu nakecat víc věcí o jejich soukromí. Po obzvláště hlasitém smíchu, který zazněl přes místnost, se Sally ušklíbne s vidličkou namířenou na ty dva.

„Vážně by ti dva měli sklapnout."

Anderson na souhlas pozvedne svou skleničku a přidá se k jejímu zírání na ty dva.

Jejich už ne tak romantická noc je už zase přerušena, když velký chlápek s culíkem přejde k Sherlockovu stolu a obejme toho samoprohlašovaného sociopata. Jeho hlas je hlasitý a nadšený, když těm dvěma nabídne 'cokoliv, co je na menu, cokoliv si budete přát na účet podniku'. Víte, Anderson se nepovažuje za žárlivého člověka, ale když ze všech lidí zrovna Sherlock Holmes dostane jídlo zdarma do majitele restaurace a během perfektního rande, které si naplánoval se Sally, tak to naštve. A to samé platí i pro Sally soudě podle znechuceného výrazu v její tváři.

Nějak se propracovali skrz svou večeři, jedli těstoviny, které se teď zdají být předražené, když tady Sherlock jí zdarma. Neustále se po očku podezíravě dívají na onen pár a čekají na něco, o čem si ani jeden z nich nebyl jistý, co to je. Musí na nich být něco špatně, nikdo se nesměje se Sherlockem. Spousta lidí se směje jemu, ale pro dva policisty je představa, že má někdo Sherlocka upřímně rád, prostě nemožná. Noc pokračuje a nějak se změnila z noci 'příjemné rande' na noc 'co takhle zkusit šmírovat Sherlocka'. Je to dost nudné, ale jen proto, že sedí příliš daleko od Sherlocka a oné ženy, o které usoudili, že asi bude jeho rande, aby něco slyšeli. Poprvé Anderson litouje toho, že je od Sherlocka příliš daleko.

Žena se zvedne od stolu, drobný úsměv ve tváři a tichý smích ji provázejí cestou na dámy. Sotva je z dohledu, začne se Sherlock u stolu nejistě ošívat. Říct, že by Sally a Anderson byli překvapení, je podcenění, tohle je přinejměnším mimo Sherlockovu charakteristiku. Holmes se pořádně napije ze své sklenice s vínem, a když žena vyjde ze záchodků, vyrazí jí naproti a v polovině cesty padne na jedno koleno. Sally vyprskne svoje víno a Anderson si je jistý, že se dusí tím svým. Ona žena se rozbrečí, když Sherlock vezme prsten, který jí ukázal, když klečel a navleče jí ho na prst, zatímco ona nadšeně přikyvuje.

„Pošuk se bude ženit." dostane ze sebe Sally, její hlas zní depresivně a zhrozeně. Její kůže přešla v tak bledý odstín, že vypadá skoro anemicky a Anderson jen doufá, že on nevypadá stejně. Všechno, co Anderson může dělat, je přikývnout chabě na souhlas, zatímco sleduje šťastný pár, který se líbá už na hranici neslušnosti přímo uprostřed restaurace. Je to oficiální, jeho rande je úplně zničené.


End file.
